


This Fire Burns

by Synnerxx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: They move as one.





	This Fire Burns

She arches her back, fingers tightening in his hair as he does something with his tongue that takes her from oh, this is really nice to ohfuckgonnacome and he knows it. He crooks the fingers he’s got buried inside of her and she groans, rocking her hips up against his face as she comes.

He bites her thigh before leaning up and kissing her deeply, letting her taste herself on his tongue. She manages to roll them over, reaching down between their bodies and guiding his cock into her as she sinks down onto him. He grips her hips tightly as she settles herself on top of him, adjusting to his size. She rolls her hips experimentally, smirking when he groans and tosses his head back on the pillows.

He rolls them over and she squeals, laughing, as she lands on the bed again. He pulls his cock out of her and she whines at the loss. He grins down at her and slides his cock against her clit and she whines, hands grabbing at the sheets as he teases her. He pushes the head of his cock against her clit and she moans, bucking up against him.

He pushes back inside of her with one smooth thrust and she spreads her legs wider for him, moaning loudly as he starts to fuck into her. One of his hands slides down from her hip and his thumb finds her clit and begins to rub it, making her shiver. She clenches down around him and he smirks down at her, his other hands moving up her torso and pinching roughly at her nipple.

She wraps her legs around his waist, forcing him deeper into her and they both groan. She can feel her second orgasm building as he keeps up the same furious pace. His thumb brushes over her clit against and she yelps at the bright burst of pleasure.

“You gonna come for me? Gonna come all over my cock, huh, babe?” He asks, voice strained and raspy and she can’t answer him as her orgasm slams into her. Her wetness drips down onto the bed and he grins, slowing down his pace, but still fucking into her deeply, drawing out her orgasm as his thumb rubs her clit in small circles. She’s gasping, stomach tightening as she comes hard, so hard he actually has made her drip even more onto the bed.

“Think I can go for a third one out of you?” He asks, pushing back inside of her and holding still.

“If you can hold out that long.” She smirks at him.

“You think I can’t?” He pulls out of her slowly, letting his cock slide against her slick cunt, teasing her clit.

She grits her teeth as he reaches up and pulls at her nipple again. “Let’s see if you can make me come again. Make me squirt this time.”

“Is that a challenge?” He drags his cock against her clit and she shudders.

“Fuck yeah. Come on, big boy. Let’s see what you got.” She’s barely able to finish her sentence before he slams back into her.

She gasps as he fucks her hard, harder than before. His fingers find her clit and stroke it mercilessly. She’s still riding the edge of her earlier orgasm and she knows that it isn’t going to take much for her to come again. She can already feel the heat pooling in her belly, that tale-tell fire that means she’s going to come hard.

His free hand curls around her hip, grip tight enough to leave bruises. Her hot, tight pussy clenches down around his cock and he knows she’s about to come again for him. He pinches her clit, the surefire way to make her come, and she screams, getting even tighter around him as she soaks the sheets below them with her orgasm. He lets himself go inside of her, his own orgasm just as good and intense as hers. He buries his face in the crook of her neck while her legs drop from his waist.

They lay there, panting against each other, struggling to catch their breath and make their limbs work.

“We need to change the sheets.” He mumbles.

“Your fault.” She huffs out.

“I didn’t come all over them.” He bites at her shoulder playfully.

“You’re the one who made me come all over them.” She retorts, tugging on his hair lightly.

“Damn right I did.” He grins at her, cocky as ever.

She just rolls her eyes and smiles when he leans over to kiss her, soft and sweet.


End file.
